


Perfect Time

by WhenRomanceSmoked



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dersecest - Freeform, F/M, Post SBURB, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenRomanceSmoked/pseuds/WhenRomanceSmoked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave, out of the blue, gets Rose a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Time

**Author's Note:**

> Martyr!stuck AU. Small drabble written at late o'clock.

"Why David, whatever could the occasion be?"  Rose arches her brow at Dave, trying very hard not to eye the little black box in his outstretched hands too dubiously.

Dave shrugs, thrusting the box towards her once more.  "Guy cant get his lady friend a gift without it meaning something now a days, huh?"  When still she doesn't accept, Dave takes her hands and gently wraps them around the box.  "It's not a bomb.  Scout's honor."

"I find it very hard to believe you were ever a boyscout.  Ever."  Rose shakes her head but accepts, holding the box gingerly between both hands.  It's not exactly heavy, but nor is it light.  Again she looks at Dave, trying to read past his sunglasses, to infer just what the hell he's doing from his body language alone.  "Seeing" never really worked well outside of the game.

"Jesus H. Dick Lalonde, just open the damn thing."  Dave tries his best to play it cool but he is watching her, intent.  Rose frowns slightly, chewing her lip.

The red ribbon gets discarded, placed atop Dave's head before he can flashstep away, though Rose suspects he is just humoring her, especially with the way he leaves it on his head, all jauntily tipped to the side and everything.  Inside the box, once she peels back the sides, is a red and silver watch.  The band is thick and the timepiece itself clunky, certainly more a man's style than a woman's.

"Why exactly did you need _me_ to open your new watch?"  Rose looks up at Dave, bemused.

Dave brandishes his wrist, his own bright red watch still there, still ticking away, but that...really doesn't explain anything.  Dave rolls his eyes.  "It's yours."  Rose blinks at him dumbly, tilting her head to the side.

"Dave...I hardly need a watch and..."

Dave presses a finger to her lips, taking the watch, box and all, from her dumbed fingers.  "Shh.  Listen."  He holds the watch up to her ear, letting her listen...and it's perfect.  It's like hearing his heartbeat, the way it seems to echo the time, but the timing and the tone are just right and Rose no longer knows what to say.

"Oh."  She takes the watch back, throwing the box off toward the dining room table.  "Let me."  She carefully puts the watch on, snug on her thin wrist.

"Set it to the right time for you." Set it to match the persistant ticking that follows him, he means.  So I'll always be with you, he means.  "Cut an extra notch 'cause your wrists are so small too, I mean, shit's meant for a dude, probably someone built like a linebacker or something and that is just not you."  Dave shakes his head, ready to go on, but Rose steps into his personal space, placing a hand over his heart, the same arm with the watch on it.  Dave stops breathing.

"Perfect," she whispers before closing the distance with a kiss.


End file.
